Iron
This second Iron is a clone, brought to life from DNA derived from the''' Iron Serum''' formula. He is only a few years old, in terms of human years he is not much older than an elementary student, but in terms of intelligence, he is probably at the level of a young adult. His understanding of the world is very diverse, even with his short time spent alive, he has spent much of it traveling. Although his appearance brings him many problems, his body is similar to the fourth evolution of the original Iron(who now goes by Cathedral in his human form). And while the original Iron had been in his fourth form, he was known for attacking several cities and towns in Gaia, most of the cases involved him devouring the victims. This mistaken identity causes the clone much grief, as he would enter a town, completely innocent, and then be violently driven out within the first few minutes of him being spotted. Although he lives such a harsh life, his upbringing from his creator drives him to protect those in need. Iron would sneak around cities in the back alleys and shadows, searching for food, and in the process stop a nearby mugging or other small acts of crime. Asides from his intrusions in the city, he spends most of his time out in the wilderness, seldomly wandering into the city. Bio No memories of his early youth asides from his first, being the blinding light of the mid-day sun as he was thrown out of a moving airplane into a dense forest. He spent many of his early years preying on small animals, and found his body was copying the traits of other reptilians and amphibians to avoid predators or make conflict with them less dangerous; like the eyes of a Chameleon, as well as it's ability to camoflauge it's skin into the scenery around it, a Poison-dart Frog's toxic skin along with it's elongated tongue and powerful legs and simultaneously gaining above human strength and a fork in it's tongue from the Serpent. He even found himself able to spit poison from his mouth after being spat at from a Spitting Cobra. He was retrieved from the forest by an unknown entity, and then held captive in a cell for a small period of time. Although surprisingly his captor was on friendly terms with Iron, occassionally the two of them had conversations with one another on a daily basis, seperated by a screen of one-way glass at first. As time progressed, his captor revealed himself to be a white-cloaked scientist, an old and decrepit man with extremely thick-glassed spectacles. His vision was not what it once was, but even he could see the potential in the boy, and not wishing to be on the creature's bad side he sought out to earn its trust. The man began telling Iron that he was the result of an experiment, one that started when another creature of the same name was held captive at a prison, and a serum was derived from his unstable DNA. The old scientist was part of the research team that created the Iron serum brought out from the first Iron, and had left with the initial serum before the prison apparently had been destroyed by a bomb. He eventually stabilized the original DNA brought out from the serum and cloned the second Iron that stood before him. At first, the weathered scientist could see the marvel in his work, but he soon realized that he had grown attached to the creature, and did not want it to live the life his colleagues had planned for it: a weapon. So he stole the initial clone and ran off, destroying all of the research data on the computers and the samples of the serums. It was he who organized having the second Iron thrown into the forest, upon his hasty retreat from the others and the same who retrieved him. Unfortunately, the scientist soon fell ill after the two of them began to bond. He passed the following week. Alone and confused, Iron found a way out of the confines of the secret hideout of the now deseased scientist, and began to wander the world. His abilities and appearance would shock most, until he found himself captured by a squad of ninjas. They were sent out to capture the beast and kill it, as a nearby village had sightings of Iron eating some of their livestock. Although as the warriors were about to fall the wounded beast, Iron pleaded for his life, and his ability to speak surprised them. The most experienced man of the group, an older white haired individual that reminded Iron of the scientist who created him, came to realize that the frog was not a threat to them in it's current state, and could be an asset to them if kept alive. He ordered the others to bind him and take him back to the village, and there, the second Iron would find himself being forced to a strict training regimine and taught how to wield the blade, a variety of martial arts, and how to become the very shadows around him. Iron's natural agility and strength combined with the close guidance of the elderly ninja, shown to be the master of that particular clan of ninjas, allowed him to become a lethal fighter, his prowress unmatched by the other human ninjas over time. Iron was very respectful towards the master, and proved his worth as he helped protect the village from multiple threats from the outside world. Jealousy and hatred began to grow within the hearts of the others, as the master seemed to show favor to Iron more than them. The aggressive feelings soon became action as the clan uprised against the master, killing him as they claimed he was raising a monster that would sooner eat their children then protect their village. Iron, unfortunately and fortunately, had been out on a mission during the killing of the master, and upon his return was attacked furiously by the others. Iron managed to escape the onslaught, but unaware of his master's demise he assumed that he was betrayed by the very man he had grown to trust. Present Day: Now the beast had become exactly what the scientist did not want him to become, a weapon, and after losing both him the master, both somewhat of father-figures to him, he had no one else in the world to count on but himself. And after believing to had been betrayed by the elderly ninja, Iron became very suspicious of every individual he would meet from that point on. Attire Iron wields five blades upon his back, all of two ninjato and smaller versions of the katana, being his stature is only that of four feet. He wears a small black zip-up hoody he stole from a store, and two black wristbands with metal spikes protruding out of their sides. Personality He is very wary of those he meets, but he will not attack without good reason, in most cases he won't attack at all. He is very fearful of those around him, most would consider him a coward upon first meeting him. Iron will eat anything he can find, his primary diet consists of any wildlife in his immediate area, but not harm humans in search of food. Unlike his former self, he will not eat humans on principle.